


【晴艾R18】又是药

by iinkP



Category: Kakumeiki Valvrave | Valvrave the Liberator
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 14:42:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21056111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iinkP/pseuds/iinkP





	【晴艾R18】又是药

Lofter存档。

【晴艾R18】又是肉

一号机在千钧一发之际被六号机拖上了运输舰，下一刻，突入大气层的冲击将所有人都推上了临界状态。  
过热的机体停止了一切机能，连舰船上的通讯都自动切断了。时缟晴人独自在黑暗中感受着机体剧烈的震动与摇晃，适才战斗中被炸伤的右眼依旧突突地痛着。强烈的冲击之后是急速却漫长的下落，在时缟晴人被晃得反胃想要呕吐的时候，又是一次巨大的冲撞，然后一切都安静了。

数分钟之后，机体逐渐恢复了机能，控制屏自动点亮，成为漆黑驾驶舱内唯一的光源。时缟晴人长嘘一口气，放下捂住脸的手，尝试着眨了眨眼睛，不痛，视线也完全恢复了。视线聚焦之后，还能看见少女在控制屏内自在地游荡，散发着幽幽的绿光。……成功，着陆了吧。他想。

通讯器里开始传来嘈杂的声音，  
[小晶！小晶你没事吧？回答我！哥哥好担心——]  
[万岁！成功登陆地球！差点以为会死在太空里了！]  
[晴人，流木野同学，前辈，山田同学，你们都没事吗？请回应。]  
[是Thunder！本大爷怎么可能有问题呢！话说我们到底在哪里——？]

[这里是时缟晴人，我没事。]回应了来自舰桥的呼唤，时缟晴人打开驾驶舱，准备去找艾尔艾尔弗汇合。接着，他愣在了那里。  
艾尔艾尔弗正扒在机舱外，冷冷地俯视着他。时缟晴人低头看看驾驶舱的高度，忍不住思考他是怎么爬上来的。

艾尔艾尔弗不等时缟晴人开口就将他推回了机舱，自己也灵巧地跳了进来。舱门重新合上，依旧黑乎乎的，时缟晴人打开了外部投影，整个驾驶舱终于明亮起来。  
“做什么？”时缟晴人问。  
“你该不会想这样走进舰桥？”艾尔艾尔弗丢给他一块手巾，“脸上全是血。”  
真是考虑周到，时缟晴人擦拭着眼周，草草地抹掉半凝固的血块和玻璃渣。  
“你没事。”艾尔艾尔弗沉默地等待他清理自己，待到手巾变得血迹斑斑，时缟晴人的脸完好无损地在那里。  
“当然了。毕竟是被诅咒的体质，真好用不是吗。”说着，时缟晴人看向艾尔艾尔弗，而后者并没有看他，正无言地透过驾驶舱凝视着外部一片灰黄的土地，眼神出人意料地带着一丝茫然。  
“你怎么了，专程爬上Valvrave只是为了送毛巾吗？”时缟晴人内心充满疑问，道：“我们现在在什么位置？”  
“多尔希亚。我们所处位置是多尔希亚那的郊外。”好似被提醒了一般，艾尔艾尔弗转过头来，眼神重又变得凌厉，“因为你的胡来，降落角度发生偏差，打乱了全部的计划。现在完全处于包围圈内。”  
“呵！胡来的分明是你，”时缟晴人站起身逼近他，“我说过要保护所有人吧，想要将小晶抛下的你，是在违反我们的契约。”  
“如果不是你们轻易就将敌人引来，哪里会多出这么多事情？！”艾尔艾尔弗说，“这是最高效的作法。”  
“你的战术里不应该包括牺牲他人！你思考战术而我会去战斗，这才是我们的契约。”时缟晴人的声音变得低沉而充满威胁，“不要挑战我的底线。”  
艾尔艾尔弗皱着眉移开了目光，时缟晴人发现他又一次将视线远远地投到了驾驶舱外的一片荒凉上。两个人都陷入沉默。Pino一脸好奇地看看这个又看看那个，不敢说话，她嘟嘴转着圈，最后又定格在屏内，露出了奇异的微笑。  
“好了，如果你要说的就是这些，我已经知道了。回去和大家汇合吧。”时缟晴人伸手去打开舱门，这时，艾尔艾尔弗拉住了他。  
“要补充符文吗？”他问，一手已经拉开了领巾，露出了青紫一片的脖颈。  
“什么？”  
“时缟晴人，你受过重伤，难保之后不会发作。”艾尔艾尔弗说，“为避免之后的意外，趁现在先——”  
“可我并没有什么不适……”时缟晴人被艾尔艾尔弗的邀请吓了一跳，下意识地拒绝。  
[会有会有会有的！！晴人刚才！流了很多血！]Pino终于忍不住大叫起来，[疗伤需要符文！Pino，Pino也饿了！]  
“你听到了，就是这样。”艾尔艾尔弗竟微微笑了，接着，他用力地将时缟晴人按在了驾驶座上。

“啊，哈……”时缟晴人仰头靠在座椅上，发出舒服的轻叹。美丽的白发少年跪在他的两腿中间，专心地舔弄着。舌尖从下方的囊袋开始向上舔，含住头部吮吸，接着又将整根都深深纳入咽喉，用喉部的嫩肉包裹它。比任何一次都吞入得更深，时缟晴人忍不住自己的低吟，他低头看见艾尔艾尔弗的脸颊因窒息而涨红，眼角带着一丝泪水，却依然卖力地吞吐着。他伸手将他的鬓发抚至耳背后，接着又温和地揉弄起他的耳垂直到那一块肉也变得粉红。  
“艾尔，艾尔弗……”趁着艾尔艾尔弗喘息的机会，时缟晴人说：“其实只要咬一口也可以，你没有必要这样做。”  
“住嘴，时缟晴人。”艾尔艾尔弗说，“现在要求你补充符文，这是我的命令、你的任务。服从我的指令，这也是契约吧。”说完，他又把头埋进了时缟晴人两腿之间。

这家伙不对劲，时缟晴人想。然而他下身被湿热的口腔包裹，舌头灵活地搅动着，甚至将每一道暴起的筋络都细细描画过去。时缟晴人被快感席卷，他决定放弃思考。  
“嗯，啊……可以了，艾尔艾尔弗。让我来。”时缟晴人推开艾尔艾尔弗，将他压在控制板上，褪下了他的裤子。  
下身传来丝丝凉意，艾尔艾尔弗趴在控制板上，眼角可以看见Pino在屏幕里敏捷地回旋飞舞，因为在面前发生的性事而兴奋不已，眼中闪着贪婪的绿光。啊啊……真是个怪物。他默默冷笑。

背后传来时缟晴人的压迫感，艾尔艾尔弗收紧拳头，做好被进入的准备。  
“——呃，啊！！”并没有想象中撕裂的痛楚，穴口被柔软所抚慰，意想不到的触感让艾尔艾尔弗叫出声来，“你做什么，哈……啊……时缟晴人，快停下！”  
时缟晴人的舌尖轻巧地扫过嫩红的穴口，留下津液的痕迹。  
“你疯了吗？直接进来！”艾尔艾尔弗怒道。  
舌头的动作根本没有停止，甚至更加放肆起来。它湿润地舔过会阴，在那里快速地逗弄。敏感之处被肆无忌惮地戏弄，快感尖锐地窜上背脊，艾尔艾尔弗的双腿颤动着，几乎支撑不住自己的身体。“啊，啊！不要，别舔那里，时缟晴人……不，不要…你快进来！！”  
“你才疯了。”时缟晴人边说着，边挤入了两根手指抽插着，“这里没有润滑，只能这样。直接进来，你如果受伤了不是更加麻烦？”  
“多，嗯哈……多此一举！”艾尔艾尔弗嘲讽道：“用不着这样，直接上就可以了。”  
时缟晴人报复性地狠狠朝里抠了一下，让身下人发出一连串呻吟。“我并没有伤害别人的兴趣，难道你要我做这种粗暴的事情吗？”  
“哈，我倒真希望你这样干脆。”艾尔艾尔弗说，“别浪费力气了，进来。”

只靠一点口水润滑过的后穴毫不柔软，时缟晴人喘着气，艰难地寸寸挺进，艾尔艾尔弗咬牙忍受着身体被破开的痛楚，背后泌出一层冷汗。  
直到时缟晴人全部都嵌入艾尔艾尔弗的体内，两个人都重重叹了口气。  
符文缓缓流动起来。Pino捧着脸在屏幕里到处乱窜，[啊哈哈哈！SEX！SEX！！]，少女艳红的双唇开合，嗓音变得尖锐。  
时缟晴人竖起食指做出嘘声的动作，对屏幕中的少女柔声说道：“Pino，不要出声。”说着，他双手扣住艾尔艾尔弗的腰身挺进起来。  
后穴被剧烈地摩擦着，过于艰涩而充满痛苦，艾尔艾尔弗收紧肩膀忍耐着。  
时缟晴人也不好受，尚未放松的内壁绞着他，比起快感更像是折磨。他尽力深入，碾磨着身下人的敏感点，想要让他放松下来。  
“嗯，嗯……啊……哈，啊……”随着时缟晴人的动作，快感渐渐强烈起来，后穴变得湿润，自发地蠕动，吸吮着体内驰骋的凶器，献媚一般抽搐。  
而感受到了艾尔艾尔弗身体的迎合之后，时缟晴人也放开动作，用力抽插起来。

一切都好似在雾气中蒸腾。  
透明的驾驶舱将外界的一切都呈现在眼前，有人在机体下来回走动，传感器将他们的声音清晰地收入——  
[时缟同学和那个艾尔艾尔弗怎么还不出现呢，大家都在等他们。]  
[大概在讨论什么秘密战术吧。]  
[说的也是，全靠他们两个我们才能走到现在。]

时缟晴人和艾尔艾尔弗在做什么呢？艾尔艾尔弗简直要笑起来，咲森的英雄和多尔希亚的叛徒现在在做什么呢？  
四周都是透明的，沉浸在欲望中的两人就好像漂浮在空中。艾尔艾尔弗越过控制板，甚至可以和机器人脚下向上张望的学生对上视线。学生看上来的目光崇拜且憧憬，而艾尔艾尔弗淡紫色的双眸此时却因情欲而迷蒙不清。  
自己的行为好似在光天化日之下被展示着，而屏幕中兴奋异常的少女目光灼灼地锁定着他们，提醒着艾尔艾尔弗，他确实正被窥视着。而这样的认知反而让他更加敏感。  
“呃啊……嗯，啊啊，慢，慢点……啊！”双腿几乎无法支撑身体，时缟晴人伸出手环住了他的腰，将他紧紧按向自己。  
Pino不敢出声，转而在屏幕上一遍遍地输入[SEXSEXSEXSEXSEX——！]的字符。驾驶舱里只剩下肉体撞击的声音和二者的喘息与呻吟。  
一片迷蒙。视野被汗水模糊，肉体在欲望中沉浮，精神被强硬地侵犯，而记忆却逐渐清晰。  
曾经杀死友人的罪恶之径就在不远之处，而生命中唯一的光，则在更远的地方——

“艾尔艾尔弗，你很不专心。”时缟晴人暗哑的声音从背后传来，接着，艾尔艾尔弗的身体被反转了过来。时缟晴人掰开他的双腿压过肩头，艾尔艾尔弗甚至还没来得及感到抽出后那一瞬间的空虚，就在一次被强硬地占据。  
“啊——时缟，时缟晴人，哈，慢一点，啊，够了……”艾尔艾尔弗放纵自己呻吟，却避开了时缟晴人那双天空般湛蓝的眼中投下的目光。  
“你想得太多了。”说着意义不明的话，时缟晴人将艾尔艾尔弗的领子扒得更开，对着伤痕累累的脖子再次咬了下去。  
“呃，嗯——啊——！”伴随着颈间的剧痛，艾尔艾尔弗浑身痉挛，到达了高潮。  
时缟晴人伏在他的颈窝，享受他内部的湿热的抽搐，听他在耳边剧烈的喘息。  
在最后几次大力的挺进之后，时缟晴人离开他的身体，射在了他的大腿根部。

“降落到多尔希亚让你如此心烦意乱吗？”时缟晴人整理好自己的衣着，对仍旧赤裸下身靠在控制板上的契约者说道。  
“我没有。”  
“……希望如此。”时缟晴人弯腰拾起艾尔艾尔弗带给他的手巾，替他擦拭身上的体液。艾尔艾尔弗难得没有拒绝他。  
“我很抱歉打乱你的计划。”时缟晴人为他整理衣领，遮挡住咬痕，“但至少，我们到达了目的地。不是吗。”  
艾尔艾尔弗将目光从虚无的远方收回，看着时缟晴人，说：“你说得对，”  
“终点就在这里。我会成功的。”  
“我们都会成功的。”时缟晴人说，将混合了他的血与他的体液的斑斑驳驳的手巾丢在一边，打开了舱门。


End file.
